Hold on to me
by it'syellow
Summary: "They hug each other tightly and smile so bright, that even though this doesn't come near to the feel when she accepted his proposal, it still feels nice enough" Finchel semi-canon with a series of hugs.


**Hi guys this story come from some reasons one of them is because a) we're losing in this fandom great writers, I'm happy that we still have pretty awesome writers like ithinkijustgleedmyself, myeveryday, firewifiresa and a few others. And b) I found inspiration on a song. Hope you enjoy this because I kinda suck at writing, and this is pretty canon till the end of season 3 I think. Pd. Sorry for any grammar mistake english is not my first language  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hold me that time is mean and very cruel my friend<em>

_ Hold me that time is gold If you are with me _

_Hold me tight, so tight, and tighter than ever, always hold me. _

i.

"And the second place to the 2012 Show Choir Nationals goes to … Vocal Adrenaline" she thinks that as soon as the host announces the second place her heart beating just stopped, _this_ is really happening "which mean that the winners to this Nationals edition are McKinley High New Directions!"

She can't hear anything after that, the shocking feeling reflecting in her sweet face as she goes in public with a blank stare and her mouth slightly open.

"Rach, babe we did it" his voice sounds breaking her small trance, she just nods frantically and then throws her arms to his neck and holding him with so much emotion that she can say with certain that this is the first hug she gives without warning the person

"We did it babe" she whispers softly to his ear

"Yes we did" Finn repeats once again, he then pecks her lips shortly because they're not about to give a show when they already did.

They hug each other tightly and smile so bright, that even though this doesn't come near to the feel when she accepted his proposal, it still feels nice enough.

ii.

There a few things she imagined when he took her to another place that wasn't the place where they would get married, the first thing that came to her mind was that they would elope which wasn't a nasty idea at all for her, then her fearing side though that maybe Finn got the cold feet, but what she wasn't expecting at all was the idea that she would be on a train station to travel alone to New York City, that was like a nightmare coming true.

In this state she would ask for the single thing that comfort her through hard times, but she couldn't because the arms she needed were already far away from her. At that thought she just cried harder, earning a few sorry glances from strangers.

iii.

"I go it" she tells him in a crude way

"You got the part?" he asks her, his voice coming from the speaker and sounding eager.

"Yes"

"That's… that's amazing Rachel is all I've ever wanted for you" he says and she's hating it because that's just, that's so cruel to say, especially right now, didn't he wanted it all with her a marriage, a family? But then again he says for not with.

"Thank you Finn"

"It's nothing Rach, I was rooting for you all along" he says so easily "When is the opening night though?"

"On February nine" she responds "I'm saving you a seat, you- you're coming right?"

"Of course I will Rachel, just don't get embarrassed when the loudest claps are coming from me" he jokes, and this is too much even for a drama queen like her, so she just cuts him.

"Yeah I have to go Finn, I'm expecting you there" she hangs up because she's mad at him, he seems to be in such a good mood, and she's just starting to accept this reality, she doesn't cry to sleep anymore but the man is frustrating her, this was supposed to be celebrated with amounts of kisses and nice warm hugs and maybe even a dinner, but not through a phone call when she just have to accept that his voice is all she's going to get from him, at least now.

iv.

"_For whatever my man is, I am his forever moreeeee_"

The song ends and the public goes on their feet, clapping her outstanding performance because she's Rachel berry after all isn't she? She wipes her tears that comes so fast, she can't remember feeling this happy in a long time, and then she makes the mistake to look to the front center row, and cries even harder because Finn is clapping so hard, and is giving her such a loving stare that she just wants to forget all that happened between them.

~.~.~

She sobs really hard into his chest as he holds her so tight that makes her wish to stay forever in his arms and never let go again.

"You were amazing babe, I'm so proud of you" she smiles to herself and controls her tears now, never breaking their hug.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, did you like your lilies?"

"I loved them, thanks babe" she pecks his lips because she wants this to be her perfect night and if she wants to kiss him, she'll do, Finn doesn't seem to mind this as he just parts her lips and makes the peck become a full kiss.

"Want to come to my place?" she asks and she knows it's a bold move that can be quite tricky but she doesn't care, for this night she won't care.

"I would love to but first we have a date a Sardi's"

"We do? "

"Yes we do" he parts from herself and she already misses his embrace, "Now I don't want to pressure you Miss Berry, but after dinner I believe we have another date in your room, so C'mon"

~.~.~

"That was … I have no words" she sighs happily as she wraps the sheets tighter at her chest

"Rachel Berry has no words? Wow never would I thought I would see her speechless" he jokes

"Oh Shut up Finn, there's always a first for everything"

"I know I said it like a thousand times but I'm really proud of you Rachel" he turns his body to look at her

"Wha- what does this mean for us?" she asks a bit fearless because she doesn't want this night to turn out rather badly

"I don't know Rach" she looks down so he hurries to tell "I mean, I don't want to pressure you and do anything you wouldn't want to but, this for me, it means everything" she just smiles

"It does for me too Finn"

"So?"

"Let's cuddle" she says because right now she just wants him to hold her, the night is perfect and they still have tomorrow to clarify things or well terms.

v.

It turns out that they're back to the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend, it's hard being in a long-distance relationship but they manage to do it, after four years on being almost apart in their love affair (yes she likes to semi-quote Journey _sometimes_) things will be finally settling, as soon as Finn finishes college they planned that he would go and live with her in the big city. There were a lot of tears, fights (all through a phone) especially after she dropped college because

"_Rachel don't you remember? The sacrifice I made to break things off were for you to get your dream"_

"_Well If you remember correctly I didn't ask for it Finn"_

"_You didn't but I wasn't letting you do that to yourself"_

"_Finn I'm living my dream not completely but a part of it, I'm already are on Broadway"_

"_Yes, I know Rachel, it's just that I think education is first"_

"_So you're saying that I'm no one without education"_

"_You didn't let me finish, don't put words on my mouth, I was going to say that If that's what you really wanted, then ok, I'll support you"_

After that night she was too stubborn to try to understand Finn's point refusing to answer any of his calls, and later she felt bad after all she did ask for an opinion didn't she? Finn was just being honest with her, she didn't agree with what he thought but he said he'll support her. When she called him the next day, they both apologized with each other saying how sorry they were, even sharing a few laughs about it, she only wishes that they made-up differently, maybe right away in person to have a chance to hug and kiss each other, and who knows? the make-up sex didn't sound bad at _all_, but right now this is for what they signed up, long distance really sucked.

vi.

There were a few things that she hated about being a short girl, one of them was to not being able to even sorta look for her boyfriend, because in the airport when there is a sea o people and you're not on the tall size, is complicated to find Finn, suddenly she feels hands closing her vision and she knows it's him, she just knows, she would recognize those strong large hands anywhere, Finn doesn't even have to speak

"Missed me?" He whispers in her ear and the shivers that go down on her spine makes her blush

"Why so sure Mr. Hudson" she teases

"Mmm I don't know, does the texts from yesterday tells you something?"

"Ha-ha you know how I am babe, I hate waiting, but would you mind letting me see you?"

"Oh right" he laughs and retires his hands from her eyes "sorry about that baby"

"Don't worry Finny, now I'm going to give you a proper welcome"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

She doesn't answer him, just close the small space between them and kiss his lips, Finn responds to her kiss immediately and wraps his arms around her waist, the embrace is a little lose but is still good enough to feel in home.

vii.

It was hard saying goodbye to Funny Girl, but the rehearsals for Chicago were funny to play she could only imagine how would they be when they actually played it with public, currently she was on a rest day because the director had something to do at last time, but she didn't complain, she was on her way to surprise Finn, he though she was on rehearsals, so when she breaks into their house without making noise, she walks on tiptoes to their room to avoid any sound

"Boo"

"Shit Rachel what are you doing here?" Finn says and he looks really surprised but not in a good way, is he actually scared?

"I wanted to surprise you" she responds and he looks at her with a bit of fear, she doesn't understand why though

"Oh" he scratches his head "you weren't supposed to be here babe"

"You don't want me to be here?" she asks hurt, is he like hiding something or what? And then her eyes lands on the bed seeing a tiffany's tiny bag lying there, the light blue bag making her eyes shine

"Oh Finn you bought me earrings" she smiles brightly because who girl doesn't love diamonds? "Or is it a necklace?"

"Mmmm no" he hesitates "It's actually another thing, but you weren't supposed to find it" he sighs in defeat "You're not going to give up until you have it right?"

"Of course not, who do you think I am? Now give me my bling" she jokes

"Ok here we go" he sighs "I had all of this planned you know? I was going to take you to a nice dinner, it would have been the fanciest place and maybe on the table there would be petals, then when you'd asked for dessert, on the plate were going to be some awesome words that would change our life's, I even had my speech planned" Finn laughs and she understand now where this is heading, the next thing she knows is that Finn is on one knee showing her the beautiful ring that was inside the bag "Baby it's just you and me down the line, this is it for us" he takes a deep breath because he's really nervous

"_You're like a beacon of light guiding me through darkness/ All you gotta do is say yes/ Rachel Berry would you marry me?" _hot flashes of when they were on the auditorium comes to her mind making her eyes teary

"Baby, would you marry me?"

She can't articulate a word because of the emotion so she just nods and the face of happiness on Finn is priceless, just like when she accepted him back in high school. He's so excited that when he stands he wraps his arms around her waist tight and spines her around their bedroom making them both almost fall, but fortunely they land on the bed.

"Thank you much baby, you make me the happiest man"

"And you make me the happiest woman alive" she kisses him because how could she not when he's everything she wants and more.

"I'm so happy Rachel you have no idea babe" he says as he tenderly puts the ring on her finger.

"This is really beautiful Finn, it must have cost a lot"

"It doesn't matter, you're worth it, I'm sorry this went so differently to how I planed"

"Look at me Finn" she says as she put her hands on his face "This _is_ perfect, I don't need you to put on a show like Blaine, I know it must sounds crazy given how I am, but you making me feel loved is more than enough and right now I feel so loved that is all that matters"

He just kisses her with so much passion and hugs her close to him that she truly feels on a cloud.

viii.

Walking down the aisle was an unbelievable feeling, all the stares were directly at you and in other times she would have care for all the eyes on he after all everybody knew she liked being the center of the attention (some things never change) but for this evening she only care about the amber pairs of eyes that were looking at her with adoration, Finn looked so handsome standing there with his black suit that she felt really lucky to be his almost wife. Once she reached down her destination and a couple of words her dads told Finn, the ceremony began but not before Finn telling her how stunning she looked.

Later it was time to say their votes to each other, Finn was first so he reached for her hand, touching her fingers tenderly "Rachel you know I'm not good with words, and I swear I had memorize my votes to you but I'm nervous baby" all the guesses share a laugh at that, even her "But I want you to remember that there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy, you're my all and I'm grateful that you were my person. In high school I felt like nobody would stick around for me but you proved me wrong, you were there for me in the good times and the bad ones and I don't care If Puck is going to called me whipped but I would follow you wherever I have to, thanks for loving me and letting me love you babe, I'm forever yours faithfully"

Her tears started to fall after his speech, it was perfect for her, she knows it her turn and she tries to control herself, but she can't help how she feels and with a shaking voice she starts on her votes "I- was always a spoiled girl who couldn't gain any friends no matter what she did, so I learned to deal with that until you, you came and slowly you were there for me every day, you changed me Finn and I could see I was falling hard for the charming jock. I love you so much and like you once said to me, we're tethered baby and this is just the start. I can't wait for the things that will come for us, I love you"

Finn wasn't a mess like her but she could see him touched by her words, before they knew it the priest was declaring them husband and wife "And now I pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Hudson, you may now kiss your bride"

The kiss was full of passion and boy did she no wanted it to end, it lasted just a couple of seconds.

"This is everything I wanted an more, I feel like I'm living a fairytale" she says because it truly feels like it, this day is an addition to all the wonderful memories they have.

Finn just smiles at her and pecks her lips quickly "I'm glad you're glad"

After a minutes of more kisses they fund in a hug and everybody goes with the typical "awwww"

ix.

Rachel could only feel her heart pounding strongly and not in a good way, to say she was angry it was an understatement, she knew all people have defects, hell she even had a couples but if there was one thing she couldn't stand was the dirty clothes on the floor… that was unacceptable, she did buy a laundry basket for it, but the worst habit wasn't that one, it was that Finn couldn't put down the damn seat toilet down, that infuriate her to no end, so when he came home she confronted him about it.

"I just don't get why the need to put the fucking seat toilet up"

"You must be angry, you just cursed" he says as it isn't a big deal

"Finn is that all you have to say I just told you to-"

"Yes I heard Rachel" and she can see he's getting now desperate "But I have to say one thing though"

"Then say it"

"Who the fuck sits down on the toilet without looking if the seat is down huh?"

"Ugh you're deplorable"

"And you're a-a…you're mean"

"Oh how mature"

"Stop, and look at the mature person always taking the bathroom in the mornings and using it like 2 hours just to make up"

How dares he? She does it to look pretty and presentable "I'm out" she says ending the discussion and leaving no room to continue.

"Well I'm out too" she hears Finn shouting

~.~.

Later on the night Finn is the first one to breaks their silence

"I'm sorry Rach I didn't mean to hurt you" he says while looking down at the floor like a child who has been scolded, and that melts her heart (a little bit)

"You didn't hurt me Finn, I just overreacted"

"But-"

"No let me finish, I should have told but in other way, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad" she says as he's smiling his famous one side smile.

"Well I promise to try change that but I don't promise something"

She smiles back at him because that's what she wanted to hear, that at least he tries to change it and she compromises to spend less time on the bathroom on the mornings.

"So we're good?" he says

"We're good" she affirms "Hug me?"

He stands of the couch and moves next to her to hold her, after all he likes to hug her too "You can't live without my hugs"

"Oh shut up"

X.

"Oh Finn, this is the last time we ever have sex" she threats because right now the image of sex doesn't sounds appealing, she's about to push a watermelon out of her lady parts and damn does it hurts like a bitch

"You're not serious are you" he mumbles thinking she can't hear him but she does

"I heard you"

"Sorry baby"

She can't answer him back because the doctor in entering the room and he's already saying it's time to push the little bundle of joy.

"I-I oh my god already ? I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that" she says because what if something goes wrong

And before she's thinking a bad scenario Finn interrupts her thoughts "Listen to me baby, everything is going to turn right, and you're gonna rock at pushing our baby you are Rachel Berry aren't you"

"Hudson" she clarifies

He smiles at that "Yes you are, now C'mon hold my hand tight"

"Thanks Finn, I love you"

The pushing isn't easy and she thinks Finn regrets to give her his hand when she sees his face on discomfort but he can manage, she's doing here the harder work, after a couple of more minutes and 3 fingers broken (she seriously hope he was joking about that) a loud cries fills the room making them both smile brightly.

"You did it babe, thank you for giving me the most wonderful thing, I love you" he says and then proceeds to kiss her lips.

"Congratulations, dad you want to cut the cord to the little lady?" the doctor asks and he nods speechless, she's the most beautiful thing (besides her mother) he ever sees, after cutting the cord, they take their little Eva to clean her but they soon bring her back to the arms of her mother.

"Hello Eva, thank god you have your daddy's nose"

"Oh Rachel she's beautiful with or without my nose, she looks just like you babe" the baby seems to recognize Finn voice as she turns her little head to where Finn is.

Rachel laughs because she's already following her father "Look at you being already a daddy's girl"

"Oh she loves you too baby" he blushes but she can see he's happy, Eva already has his father wrapped around her little finger. "Want a hug babe?"

"Oh yes we do"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Thanks for readind :)<strong>


End file.
